


Traveling Suits

by catmanu



Series: ivantoine one-shots [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Coming In Pants, FC Barcelona, Hand Jobs, Light Choking, M/M, Suits, a sweet little one shot, the tiniest of daddy kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: Ivan's pleased with how he and Antoine look in their traveling suits for their Champions League matches.  Why not celebrate their good looks a little?
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Ivan Rakitić
Series: ivantoine one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Traveling Suits

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Christmas-themed stories because I don't celebrate, so this isn't a holiday story, but consider this my Winter Holidays gift from me to all of you who ship Ivantoine <3 A couple days ago [Sport magazine](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fc62f7938dc99f7536d7a921abf403c4/c35e89389b2bce0e-0f/s500x750/cbcaa2870d46500857c7063ce35131db68f9355a.jpg) named Ivan as one of the people who's helped Antoine feel comfortable playing for Barça, so let's just say the ship is canon. Thanks to all who read and enjoy! <3
> 
> Again, this is a one-shot that's not necessarily supposed to link up to the arc of the main saga(TM).

Ivan spends a little extra time looking at himself in the dressing room mirror; their traveling suits always look great on him, and he wants to enjoy it.He’s been called worse things than vain.He can handle the guys teasing him—as if they weren’t vain themselves, anyway.

He spends a little extra time looking at Antoine in the dressing room mirror as well.He’d taken his jacket off almost as soon as he put it on, and his shirt is already wrinkled somehow. 

“You look _goooood,_ daddy,” Antoine says—he almost purrs it like a cat—and Ivan watches himself turn a little pink.

 _We look like…daddy and his boy_ , he thinks, and he bites his lip.

“ _We_ look good.”

“Hell _yeah_ we do.”

“But if we keep being the last to leave...” Ivan continues, letting his voice trail off because in this moment he almost doesn’t care.

“They’ll think we’re just slow as fuck,” Antoine says. There’s always such a cheerful, uncaring tone in his voice.Ivan wishes...He wishes many things. But mostly he wishes they weren’t about five minutes from being discovered. You can’t do much in five minutes.

Antoine is smiling at him, his beautiful eyes wide and _almost_ innocent.

“Hey. You have something in your hair,” Ivan says, lowering his voice, which only intensifies every word.

“Huh? What?” Antoine squints and scratches his head.

It’s so cheesy and it’s so perfect. “My hand,” he says, and buries his hand in Antoine’s curls to tilt his head up.

Antoine groans. “For real? Are you gonna ask me if it hurt when I fell out of heaven?”

 _Knowing him, he probably landed on his feet._ Ivan knows he deserves Antoine’s snark, but the sight of those blue eyes staring up at him makes him keep going. “And you’ve also got something on your lips.”

“What? No I d—”

“My lips,” Ivan continues, and kisses him with tongue. Lots of it. His hand finds Antoine’s tie and tugs.

“Daddy...” Antoine gasps. “ _Daddy..._ ”

Suddenly they’re against the wall and Ivan is still pulling at Antoine’s nice respectable tie that’s going to have to appear in some nice respectable photos in about twenty minutes.

“Daddy...don’t choke me...” Antoine gasps. But it’s a mixed message because he’s grinding against Ivan’s leg as he says it.

“Why can’t I?” Ivan asks.

“Because...I didn’t know I liked it until like...right now and I don’t wanna have an awkward situation when we walk out of here...”

“What kind of awkward situation?” He buries his hand in the heat between Antoine’s legs and feels his cock twitch against his fingers.Oh...The poor guy was well on his way to having an awkward situation when they walked out of there.

Ivan finds the head of Antoine’s cock and runs his thumb firmly over it. Maybe it’ll start leaking and Antoine will have a little persistent uncomfortable reminder of _them_ on their way to Prague. He nudges his nose behind Antoine’s ear, smelling that shampoo scent that’s becoming pretty familiar, and bites at the soft skin.

“Wh-what are you doing? _Ivan…_ the fuck, stop?You’re the one who’s like, obsessed with people finding out that you like dudes.”

“When did I ever say that?”

Antoine rolls his eyes, so Ivan tugs the tie again.

“Not like it would be the best thing ever to get discovered, but like...you’re really extra about it.”

Ivan lets go of the tie and presses his forehead to Antoine’s forehead, the tip of his nose to the tip of Antoine’s nose.

“You’re right,” he whispers. “I guess I am. But luckily...these pants are dark.”

Antoine whimpers as Ivan adds two more fingers between Antoine's legs so they're circling his cock. He starts pumping it. Antoine gets hard fast.

Well...so does he.

“You are so hard,” he says, because sometimes he just can’t be articulate around Antoine Griezmann.

The whimpers turn into groans. Antoine thrusts forward and pants, his cheeks turning red.

“Do you want to come in your pants like this?” Ivan whispers. “To remember me on the plane?”

“Ew, no...” Antoine gasps. “But also yes...yes daddy...please...” Ivan’s hand is moving faster. “... _please_...”

By now it’s easy to tell when Antoine’s going to finish. His legs strain and he shakes and closes his eyes. It’s suddenly happening now, already, and Ivan strokes him through it, feeling his nice pants get warm and wet until Antoine slaps his hand away.

“Oh, man,” Antoine sighs. “That was a lot.”

“Like I said...luckily these pants are dark.”

And Ivan kisses his breathless Antoine on his wet pink lips.

“I’m a hot mess right now,” Antoine pants, looking in the mirror to put himself back together. “And you still look so professional. It’s not fair.”

Ivan grins at him. “Croatian magic.”

Antoine smirks. “If you guys are so magical how come you didn’t win the World Cup?”

Ivan clutches his heart. “Dude, Antoine. That _hurt._ ”

“You deserved it, daddy,” Antoine says sweetly. “For doing all this to me.” He kisses Ivan, whose self-control is pushed to limits he didn’t know he had. “I’m getting you back later at the hotel.”

“Can’t wait,” Ivan says, flashing Antoine his biggest, brightest smile.

They hold hands as they walk through the dressing room. They don’t let go until they reach the door.


End file.
